Perfect Wife
by PrettyButterGhost
Summary: On the isle of Mu'Luala everything's perfect. The order and the people there have maintained that order for generations. The elders believe they can spread order through the chaotic world by raising and sending out perfect wives and husbands so that their generations can carry on the teachings of Mu'Luala. One young lady feels like she is empty inside is conflicted. She must leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry on not updating my other stories. It's been hectic and I might rewrite them since I kinda want to revisit them.**

 **But I think I improved a bit in writing, maybe not.. ;w; but I think I did. So here's a new story-because that's a good idea- and it's something that I actually want to work on, as in not just a heat in the moment type thing. Explore different perspectives and such. ^w^ I'm actually interested in this idea and if any of you want to take you on take on it, then sure give it a whirl. I can't be sure if it's been done before or not but I wanted to give it a shot ^w^ But if you get inspired by this story in particular then great! PM if you end up writing something like it I would love to read it and see how you approached it ^w^**

 **Not Beta'd. So if you see any errors, I'm sorry ;A; I try and re-read it but I'm sorry if there are mistakes**

 **Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own One Piece or it's characters. I make no profit from this. I own my Ocs and the _Mu'Luala isle_ and it's people an ways.**

* * *

She was raised to be perfect. A perfect wife. Her mother told her that there was no greater pleasure than fulfilling the wishes and whims of your husband. For most of her life on Mu'Luala isle she believed everything she was taught. Her elder brother was taught on how to be a perfect husband. That was the way of the Mu'Luala isle, everything had to be perfect. Those that left the isle would be those that have been chosen to go out into the world and spread their teachings onto the families that they would have, to slowly create a perfect world.

No travelers came to their isle, as their log pose could not fully pick up on their magnetic fields long enough to actually get here. But somehow marines have always been able to find their way here and do regular visits to collect those that were chosen to leave the island. Some of them were promised to be the wives of Marines. Only a lucky few husbands would be wed to marine women, those that found a spark with one of them they said.

She woke up early in the morning, before the sun was up. Getting up she could hear the light steps of her mother also moving around. Moving to the bathroom connect to her simple bedroom, she freshened herself up and stared at her reflection. Staring at the same face her mother had said would give her an exotic flare.

A heart shaped face and button nose, common among the woman. Up turned brown eyes framed with thick eyelashes, uncommon among women. The common being round eyes and droopy eyes. Nicely thick eyebrows, a rarity among the thin and short trimmed brows found. Cupid Bow lips, common as well. Her skin, lightly tanned and a beauty mark right under her right eye.

After staring at her neutral face, she set work on applying the light make up touches with practiced ease. A little eyeliner, some lipstick to darken her lips up a bit and blush on her cheek. Satisfied she reached a hand up to the messy wet bun that she had pulled her washed hair into. Fingering the wrapped up she slowly undid it and set to work drying and styling her hair.

At the end of it she was left with waist length auburn hair pulled into a braid over her shoulder. Looking at her reflection once more she watched as it stared back. When nothing changed she turned and moved to her room to get dressed.

* * *

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

* * *

Dressed in a flower printed shirt-dress with black tights under and plain black pumps on her feet she set work on helping her mother prepare breakfast. Bowing at the end she picked up her own portion that was set aside in a bento and left the house with a sling bag draped over her shoulder. As she walked, the sun slowly peaking over the horizon she nodded greetings to other young woman who looked similar to her. Their own dresses of course but those with hair as long as her own had it done in a braid and those with shoulder length or shorter had hair bands and such keeping them neat.

They all held the same posture as her, they held the same pace, and they held the same soft expressions and everything. All the same with few differences. Avoid conflict that way she was told by her grandmother. Stopping by a stall she looked to the three ladies chatting idly. A young lady behind the stall smiling pleasantly, awaiting for their orders. The same scene every day. She saw the same thing every day.

 _Order is routine._

That is what her parents told her. We must keep order to discourage chaos. They shall not be consumed by the chaos of world, but will help put it to an end.

Looking ahead she spotted her destination. The academy. The same building she has been spending most of her life, just like everyone else. There they were taught how to maintain order and be perfect wives and husbands. There were many types of wives, every so often whenever the marines paid a visit, a new criteria was added.

 _We must adapt for all types of situation. We must be able to understand the chaos to eradicate it._

That is what they did.

At a young age they were placed where they would be taught in. From Marines, to farmers to simple domestic wives they were taught. Recently being a pirate wife was brought up by the marines. Saying that if they could find a way to put an end to the rising numbers of pirates would benefit the whole world. But the elders refused.

How could a pirate wife help that? Pirates are those that completely go against order of the world and live for chaos. Such teachings would go against everything that they stood for. But the marines still tried to persuade the elders to introduce such teachings. Each time met with declines.

She release a mute sigh as she entered the main doors of the large building. Her own placing was that of a 'well rounded wife'. These are the ones selected to be taught a bit of everything. The gifted ones.

And gifted in the sense that the one that should be her husband is to be gifted with a wife that could adapt to any situation. A 'rare' delight she remembered hearing a marine say under his breath when they last visited.

Entering a room she took a seat next to another, similar in appearance to herself but with bright emerald eyes and content smile. Her hair a few hues lighter than her own.

"Morning Hana." She greeted the emerald eyes.

"Moring Unmei." Hana responded, her smile sending in visible shivers up her spine. It was the same smile she saw every day.

* * *

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

* * *

Unmei felt drained. The same routine was draining her. She sat that table, her brother next to her, mother across from her and her father across from her brother.

"How was the academy Unmei?" The same question.

"It was wonderful, Kaa-san." The same response.

"And you Chikara?" Same question.

"Most enjoyable." Her brother responded, a smile on his face. The same smile.

"And how about you, Honey?" She addressed her father. He gave a smile. _The same smile._

"Work at the docks was a delight, dear." Kaa-san smiled at that. Unmei felt empty looking at their smiles. She felt empty.

But…

 _She wore the same smile._

* * *

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

* * *

Unmei stood in her room, back against her door. They had all finished diner, all talked idle.

 _The same conversation._

They said goodnight and retreated to their rooms to sleep.

 _She was supposed to be in her bed and closing her eyes now to sleep._

But she couldn't. Silent she walked through her dark room to her bathroom. The window in there providing enough light. She stared into mirror, the same reflection staring back.

 _Same face._

 _Same eyes._

 _Same everything._

 _Everything was the same._

But she wasn't the same.

Her eyes. Though they might be brown like many others. They were dull where others were bright.

Her skin might have been tanned like others. She could tell that her skin has gotten paler over the years.

Her smile.

 _Her smile._ It looked like everyone else's. But…

It was hollow.

Where everyone's smile had content behind it. Her smile had nothing. It was there because she was told it was supposed to be there.

" _Smile pretty now, that's it. Always show how content and happy you are._ "

But she wasn't.

" _Back straight now, head up high, but not too high. Show how proud you are to be their wife._ "

But she wasn't.

" _Remember now, you're their wife. They are you're number one priority. You are a perfect wife._ "

But she wasn't!

Unmei gripped her sink tightly, her knuckles turning white.

She wasn't a perfect wife! She wasn't proud of herself! She wasn't happy!

Tears built up in her eyes and she bit back a sob.

Why wasn't she happy? Why wasn't she content? She is supposed to be happy. **That's what they told her!**

…

That's…

 _That's what they told her._

* * *

 **Hana* - Flower**

 **Unmei* -Destiny**

 **Chikara* -Strength**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews ^w^. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Beta'd. So if you see any errors, I'm sorry ;A;**

* * *

Unmei has finished her studies at the academy and was now packing up her stuff to head out. She was chosen to go out and be a wife. Sighing she zipped up her book bag and looked to the 2 suitcases. Her elder brother would get those and bring them to the docks later on once the Marines showed up. Sighing mutely she sat on her bed and stared at the family portrait hung over her dresser. She looked at the smiles, _the smiles_ , all the same but she stared at her own.

It was taken years ago when her smile still held some content to it, but she can see her soft eyes dulling, her rich tanned skin lightening. Sighing she turned her head to her door as it moved open. Like clockwork the corners of her mouth turned up, the smile locked in place. She watched as her mother came walking in.

"Kaa-san." Unmei greeted as her mother took a seat next to her.

"Oh Unmei… How lucky you are to go out and spread our teachings. To help shape a perfect world." Her mother said with such ease. It was the same thing all mothers told their daughters and sons that were chosen. She was taught this in the case that she wasn't chosen. Everyone was.

"Yes Kaa-san." Unmei spoke softly as her mother pulled her into a hug.

She could feel her mother's gentle smile and the gently squeeze in the hug.

Unmei's hands twitched slightly.

 _This was a mother's love._

Her arms came up slowly.

 _The love a mother has for their child._

Slowly encircling her mother.

 _Then_ _ **why**_ _._

Her smile twitched as she settled on a gently embracing her mother.

 _Why did it all feel so_ _ **fake**_ _?_

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

Unmei stood in a neat row with the other men and woman that were chosen. They stood just before the docks as the Marines read off a piece of document. Town's people that had gathered were whispering among themselves and either pointing or making gestures to them. She stood though, just like them all. All dressed up in the island's theme of kimonos and such. Each design different by still looked similar. Her own kimono was a dark blue that lightened to the ground. Covered in intricate designs of sliver buds. Her obi was a startling red and her hair was done up in a tight ballet bun with a generous amount of hair ornaments and accessories.

They were told about this, _warned about this_. Not the whole world was well in receiving their teachings and at times most looked down on the _practice_. Many frowned on their traditions and claims on perfecting the world. This town seemed be in the middle. With those leaving with disgusted faces and others looking interested. Whether that was good or bad was not up for Unmei to decide. She would wait until she was found by her husband.

"And by which these young men and woman are willing to admit themselves to your care and become suitable wives and husbands." The marine officer finished off. "Now how this will proceed, those of you who are willing to take part in this program may step forward and say out your preferences, the young woman and men will step forward accordingly and you shall select from those that hold the preferences.

Unmei, along with the others all bowed in sync, their smiles never wavering.

 _Show how happy you are to be their wife._

She watched as one of another stepped from the crowd saying what they were looking for in a wife the occasional husband. She knew she was gaining attention along with 3 other individuals. A man and woman that were also well rounded as she was. For with every preference they would step forward, only to step back when they were not chosen. Many of the people have picked up on this and were more skeptical than awed.

 _As a well-rounded wife you will most definitely be a powerful turn in the change of the chaotic world._

This was what they were told. Unmei thought of it idly as she listened for the next person, they looked like the last one as most of the crowd was gone. If her husband is not here, she would wait for either the next island or if a marine aboard the ship decided he would take her as his wife. The young lady next to her was selected and that was that. The marine called to make sure they were done her and turned to the rest of them. Nodding his head they all bowed, turned and boarded the marine ship. All in perfect sync.

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

Unmei sat in the woman's quarters that were proved to the woman while the men had their, being kept with the marines seeing as it was a good 4 men that were left from the initial 6 that were chosen from the island. Most of the others were sitting in pairs or laying down. Idle chit chat in the air as they spoke on how they were lucky to be chosen, their smiles displaying their content and happiness.

Unmei did not participate in this. She sat on her bed, hands clasped neatly in her lap, eyes closed as she listened to everything around her, trying to drown out her own heart beat from her ears. For some reason she was growing more and more unease the longer she sat there. She hummed in agreement should one of them turn to her to with a 'Don't you think so, Unmei?' other than that she gave no input on the conversations.

The feeling was growing close to unbearable that the corner of her smile gave of a phantom of a twitch. While she tried to calm herself, the need to get and up and go outside was growing as well.

But she mustn't. She is to remain should one of the marines come collect them or being their food.

She must be patient.

 _She should be patient._

All chatter in the ceased as a small gasp of surprised escaped from next to her.

 _What had happened?_

There were light whisperings now.

 _Had something happened? Did a soldier come in?_

Unmei opened her eyes and was surprised to see herself not only standing but also walking to the door. Her kimono still on her as they had been told that the next destination required the same clothing. It flowed around her gently as she reached the door. She watched as her own hand reached for the door handle to the door that lead out of the room.

Out.

Out of this suffocating atmosphere.

There was a gently touch to her shoulder and she paused, not daring to move an inch further.

"Unmei… Are you… _Unwell_?" Unmei recognised then meaning and tone behind the word.

Unwell.

Unfit to be a wife.

Borderline traitorous to their cause for order.

Unmei allowed her fingers to curl away from the door handle as she turned to face the feared eyes of everyone in the room. Her dull eyes fell like they might as well have been mounds of dirt she stared at her reflection in the woman's eyes. Her once sun kissed skin might was have made her look like she had spent her whole life in the shade. Her once luscious wild hair was lifeless and could only be compared to a ratty old dolls hair.

But that is not what they say.

To them she looked like them.

Perfect wives.

"Yotogi… I am not unwell." She respond. Placing a hand to my forehead. "I was simply… wanting to get some fresh air…" Unmei admitted softly. Yotogi and the others stared at with varying emotions. Unmei was certain that their homeland would soon hear of this.

That would mean the elders would see her was Unwell.

Unmei would be brought back home to be treated.

Her mother would be disgraced and her brother would be put in more vigorous routine to ensure he did not turn out unwell.

Her father would be labelled as the father of unwell children.

And out of all of these. There was only one that held any weight of her already bedrock low heart.

That she would be forced to return.

And still she held her _damned smile_.

* * *

 **Yotogi* - Night View**

* * *

 **I am so glad you guys like this story! I will try and at least update at the least once a month. I should be goo and getting the events rolling, already busy with the 3rd chapter.**

 **What I would like help on is deciding something.**

 **Should I have this story play out like it's own Arc/Saga with the Strawhats.**

 **Have it tie into a period before or after the time-skip. This much more crucial than you might think.**

 **Or Have this be her own 'adventure' with moderate encounters and such with different pirate crews or marines.**

 **Just so how I know to properly approach her 'husband' And remember it won't be love that causes her to cling to this person as her 'husband'.**


	3. Chapter 3

Unmei sat in her solo quarters, hands folded neatly in her lap as she kept her gaze down cast.

Everyone has been sorted. They all had found their husbands and wives. She was to return after Yotogi had sent a letter back home. The response laid open next her.

 _Dear Unmei_ _Uranai_

 _It has come to our attention that you feel unwell. It is required for you to return home until you are well enough to possibly continue our cause._

 _Regards_

 _The Council_

Unmei knew when that meant. She was never going to set foot off those isle ever again. Her eyes held no emotion to them, void of anything. They may as well have been made of glass and she a doll with how she looked. What had she expected?

She was not a perfect wife.

 _She was a walking joke…_

She should have spoken about it all those years ago when she started her lessons at the academy. She should have asked her mother. Maybe if they had seen the difference in her then maybe something could have been done.

 _Nothing would have been done._

That's right. Every day she was reminded how the council will not stand for anything that causes a disturbance in the order. She reminded herself of one girl that had spoken up during a class. Questioning that what if they did not feel a connection with their husband. The following day Unmei never saw the girl again and a few white Lilies were hung around the house she lived in with the mother and father both wearing, dark toned clothing. The teacher informed them that the girl will no longer be attending those classes and they were _advised_ to simply forget about her.

Another girl filled that spot but Unmei simply could not forget. Every day or so some people have lilies and dark toned clothes. Unmei had thought that it was a following trend and soon her family would do the same. But it never happened and Unmei simply overlooked it. She was focusing on her studies.

" _Become a perfect wife like Kaa-saan."_

Her mother told her every night just before bed. She thought it was her mother encouraging her. Until she was taught to say the same thing to her own children.

Her children.

Not 'if' she had children.

She will have children. She will pass on their teachings and continue their legacy.

But with this new revelation, they will tell her not never have children.

Children born from unwell parents are destined to be unwell themselves. She and her brother would be the last generation of her family.

On her mouth her smile shrank a fraction.

* * *

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

* * *

Unmei wasn't sure how long she stood there, on the deck of the ship, the breeze blowing through her loose hair. Her navy blue mid-thigh dress swaying with it. On her feet simple black pumps and a single silver plain necklace around her neck. She stared out at the waters. Staring perfectly calm, the air around her seeming to form a bubble around her according to the marines that were chatting among themselves. She watched each ripple in the ocean. She could feel the large ship beneath her feet give the slightest of trembles as it moved through the waters.

The marine captain has informed her that they will soon reach her home in 4 days.

4 days of this.

If there was anything she would ask for. Would be for her to simple stay here. Watching the ocean, feeling the wind cool her near feverish skin. Her eyes slipped closed and she tiled her head, wanting to think that the winds were gently caressing her, wanting to think that the winds were holding her in comfort. Ask for the winds to be her husband.

The wind would make a perfect husband she summarized. A husband that all she needed to do was follow. That he would always be there. Telling clear signs of distress and displeasure when it picked up and whipped around her sharply. Telling her that she was okay, that she was a perfect wife. Holding her in the cool of night, making her feverish hot skin cool and easing her to a pleasant sleep.

Eyes slipped open as a particularly large wave hit the side of the ship she stood on. The ocean would make an interesting husband as well. She would picture the ocean as a possessive husband. Always pulling her close, keeping her near to him. Making sure she was away from those he deemed as unworthy to look at her. His wave like arms would swallow her up, pulling her down and closer into his 'chest'. At the very bottom of the ocean, where his heart was, trusting her with everything in doing so. Where the hot underwater volcanoes would keep her warm as she listened to the stead rhythm of the oceans heart. A mute sigh passed her parted lips as she placed a gently hand on the railing of the ship.

Or perhaps a ship would be a possible husband option. Able to carry her to all corners of the world. Sturdy enough to survive any obstacle. Able to care for her, provide her shelter. Allowing her to work at maintaining him, making sure he was at peak conditions. It would be the very least she could do after he has done so much for her.

Life would have been so simple if they were her possible husband choices.

Unmei wasn't sure when it started, but knew she had tears slipping and streaming from her eyes. Her face went unchanged as the salty tears fell, dripping onto the wooden deck, dark spots appearing where they fell and slowly growing into a tiny puddle. The tears fell more as she noticed them and her smile twitched again.

She shouldn't be crying.

These tears were only meant to be had with her husband. As a perfect wife she would cry only with him and for him.

 _She had no husband._

The winds picked up.

 _She was no perfect wife_

A rough wave with the side of the ship, most of the crew tipping slightly but she did not sway.

 _She was Unwell._

The ship gave a noticeable groan that got some of the crew wondering what was happening.

 _She was Unmei._

And with that the storm descended upon then with no warning.


	4. Chapter 4

It all happened so fast.

The clouds.

The rain.

The ocean.

The ship swaying, threatening to tip over.

Unmei wasn't sure about how it all happened or how no one could pick up on the starting of a storm.

But if there was one thing she could assure herself with was that…

It was all her fault. She had, even though to herself, just denounced all the teachings that she was taught and labelled herself as Unwell. Unfit to be a wife of any kind.

This was the world throwing her life into chaos. Giving her a taste of what her teachings were trying to ward off. The unexpected was always hated by the council.

As sure as she was that this was her fault. That those around her were now thrown into a world of chaos caused by her.

She felt…

 _Light_.

There was a feeling in her chest that lifted her up slightly, even if it was only a fraction. That's why she stood there, gripping the railing with her hands, her body moving and swaying in time with her rough rock of the ship. Her hair flailing around her every way the wind blue, her form soaked to the bone as she stared out at the chaotic waves of the waters all around. As far as her eye could see.

Dark clouds.

Roaring waves.

She gave the barest of silent grunts as a wave reached the deck and water slammed into her front, her arms aching at the sudden jerk but her hands refusing to let go of the railing. Slowly she turned her head to the marines that were still up on deck, running around getting the sails under control, hurrying to hold into their comrades that couldn't withstand the rough sailing. She watched as two of them spotted her and were making a mad dash to her.

She watched their worried expressions morph into something of pure horror as their eyes looked past her. They faltered in the steps, slowly to a complete stop before turning tail. She was forgotten or abandoned. Unmei cared not how one looked at it. She could only think they must have realised she was the cause of their misfortune and would rather leave her to the elements. Turning back she only stared at the large wave that was making its way to her. She stared at it dead on, all sounds washed out by her own heart beat in her ears.

 ** _Ba-dump._**

Her smile gave a twitch that grew with every growing second.

 ** _Ba-dump._**

Her tears easily hidden by the rain.

 ** _Ba-dump._**

Her eyes slipped closed as her smile parted.

 ** _Ba-dump._**

A deep breath.

 ** _Ba-dump._**

Exhale.

 _She let her grip on the rails free._

The wave hit, the marines having already placed themselves in positions at the first shout of Brace. Unmei was thrown back violently, her body a rag doll played with by the wave as it sent her tumbling across the deck. Her body hit the deck at awkward angles before it hit the rails of the other side. Had this been a regular large wave she would have ended there, a broken painful heap, unfortunately she was not given that mercy. She went flying through the solid _thick_ railing. It splintering sharply and digging into her back sharply. She felt weightless for a moment. The pain radiating from every part of her body before she was engulfed by the waters below. And strings of conscious snapped and she promptly blacked out, welcoming that this was her fated end.

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

Unmei's consciousness slowly returned to her. There was something splashing in her faced. Her body from her chest down felt numb, her right shoulder radiating a sharp pain as her right arm was positioned over something. Her mind a maelstrom of confusion and agony. Slowly, out of pure reflex, her eyes slowly slipped open. Idly she noted that only her left eye opened, the right remaining painfully shut at the salt water that was splashing at it. Her thundering heartbeat, irregular and hiccupping from time to time, in her ears as she looked around as best as she could. It was night time that much she could tell from the blurry dark sky and blurry white dots. She knew she couldn't lift her head or even attempt to move her body.

If the pain radiating from her slightly jostled shoulder was of any proof that not moving was a preferred idea, she wasn't sure what was. Besides, why should she move? She was condemned to this by The Order. Because of her turning her back on everything she was taught and brought up with. There was nothing more fitting than to die at sea. A slow pain filled death. She knew something would come by and jostle her whole being to treat her to pain. The waves would soon pick up and her whole body would flare in the deserved pain.

Sliding her eye closed she waited. Should the sun come out to burn her, it would only eat at the skin of her exposed upper right arm that was keeping her attached to whatever was keeping her afloat. Her hair was cascading over her face and with a blow of the wind she felt it lightly move and with a small peak she saw that the small window of vision she had was now covered by her wet matted hair. Her panting breathes slowed sometimes before picking up when her lungs demanded more oxygen to them. With every short breath she would feel the water that was in her lungs, with every passing splash she idly wondered if the small splash would eventually grow to drown her slowly. That was as close to a comforting thought she could get before slitting unconscious once again.

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

When she came to again, she was _welcomed_ by the pain in her body. She knew something would jostle her body. She floated there, in silent torment of her pain, slowly becoming aware at how horrible the skin on her upper right arm felt. She wasn't sure for how long she was out, but it must have been a decent number of days for her skin to literally feeling like it was blistering and bursting, she could feel something warm trickle over now again on her arm, her imaginations coming up with a nasty patch of bloated and blistering boils of some kind making on there.

She could feel the top of her head heating up unbearably as the most definitely clear sky allowed the sun to be merciless. She stayed this way.

In her cage of pain.

Her judgement has been passed and this was what would become of her. Left to the pain and her thoughts.

She felt that she should have been more… responsive to the pain. Hissing, trying to cool her skin with the water around her. Maybe pull herself more onto what she was on to get her face and some of her upper body above water. Something to show she wanted to live for a little bit longer.

To show she didn't feeling like this was the end for her.

Show that she didn't want to die.

And she didn't want to die entirely.

There was a part of her that had selfishly wished to take charge of her own life, to find something to lift her shackled-down spirits. To find something to elevate her. To give her that high of adrenaline that was mentioned in a class once. Granted the high they talked about was the high when you were praised and rewarded for being a perfect wife.

But she seeks the high that would make her feel alive.

Perhaps this was as close as she was allowed to experience it.

Death would give her life. But her soul is well and doomed to a chaotic limbo, never to be put to rest.

To rest.

Resting suddenly sounded pleasant as the last bit of strength in staying conscious faded away.

Yes she would rest for now, the lull of her chaotic heartbeat lulling her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Unmei gained consciousness she felt different. The radiating pain was there but it was milder now, just borderline tolerable. She was no long afloat in an upright awkward angle, but actually laying on her back, with something seeming pressed against her back where most the pain was centered. Lastly her usually heavy body felt like it wasn't weighed down by the ocean waters and her blistering skin felt cold. Almost pleasant.

Had she died? Was this where she waited to be processed?

Those thoughts left her as soon as she recognized her irregular heartbeat.

 _Still alive._

Unless you carried your heartbeat with you into judgement. She recalls no such teachings but she couldn't really fault it to that. Who is to know for certain what happens when you die. And as chaotic as her soul most likely was, this was probably her punishment.

To be suspended in a space, odd uneven feelings across her body, pain and the sound of her own irregular heartbeat beating away at her ears, her only source of sound. Everything screamed that she had disrupted The Order of the world. It was her fate after all.

Unmei let her thoughts idle for a moment, waiting. When a faint, almost silent, beep reach her ears. Her curiosity grew as the beeps were almost exactly in time with her own heartbeat, only to differ but the shred of a millisecond. So she listened. She listened to each beat and beep that seemed to chase each other or one copy the other. She couldn't say.

It must have pulled her back to rest as her conscious left her once more.

* * *

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

* * *

When she next regained consciousness her eyes opened in reflex once more, not feeling heavy as they had been. Her eyes slowly slid open, allowing them to adjust. She became vaguely aware of the fact that her right eye was completely void of any vision as her left eye stung lightly as the gathered crust was forced to break away. She was staring at an overhead light.

It could be the sun.

Or was this her soul?

Was she to watch the corruption of her soul?

When the light gave the faintest of flickers she was almost convinced, until...

 _No._

Twitch.

 _Of course…_

Twitch-Twitch.

 _This would be her ultimate torture._

Twitch.

Her left eye's vision grew misty, she could feel the smile fall into place on her face. The smile she was now certain would be engraved upon her for the rest of her torment. Tears stream down the side of her eyes, pooling before being gently blinked out. Soon she felt her smile widen slightly, the corners twitching tightly as she tried to keep the smile at bay. Her eye was slowly squinting shut. Her chest was tightening the idle beating of her heart coming in more chaotic burst, followed by alarmed beeping that was soon drowned out by her own heartbeat over powering it.

The tears continued, becoming almost an unstoppable river as she felt her smile spread, her face tightening, and a thundering headache she had been able to ignore up until now coming to smash into the front of her skull. She was fighting desperately to get rid of the forming grin on her face, holding her breath hoping it would do something but her lungs would protest loudly and she choke out the quietest of sobs.

She wanted to scream.

 _Scream until her voice box was burnt out._

 _She wanted to simply snuff her own light out if it meant getting rid of the **damned smile**!_

And like that she lost to it. Her lips tore apart, the grin settling in fully and she gave a choked gasp. Her throat raw and tight but that didn't stopped the distressed and agonized scream she forced out. It came out raw and unpleasant to hear. She forced another out. And another.

She forced every last bit of energy she had left in her before stopping.

Her whole body laid there, shaking, quivering with each chocked sob that jerked her whole body. Whatever was under her head, felt as though it was starting to dampen. Her eyes were shut tightly, trying in vain to hold back the tears.

It was hopeless.

She couldn't even be given a death. No she was forced to live.

 _Forced to live as a Reject._

 _A traitor._

A traitor to her homeland.

A traitor to The Order.

 _She is damned to be Ill. Unwell for as long she was forced to live._

She would never find peace ever again…

Those small moments of peace would be the reminders that she had no right to them.

For a crime the elders had warned them all of not to commit.

 _Not being perfect._

* * *

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

* * *

Unmei awoke with a start. Her head felt light and chest felt heavy. Her eyes stung and could feel the extreme pressure behind them. But they opened.

 _Reflex._

Again met with the familiar visual of her left eye seeing light while her right remained dark, even though she _knew_ that it was open.

Now her sight was most likely unbalanced. Completely blinded in one eye.

 _More worthless._

She lolled her head to the side, idly taking in the pain that shot up her spine momentarily. To her right was a wall. It was so close she could see that there was a shelf as well, a glass bottle holding some kind of liquids in it. She stared at the liquids, idly noting that it swished lightly in the bottle.

Forcing her head to turn to the other side. Accepting the bursts of pain flaring in the back of her neck and shooting down her spine. Her vision blurred at the distance but she could make out the odd blurred blobs of items. Her left eye tried to drink in her location but the blurriness and slowly increasing pressure stopping her from doing so. So she remained this way, facing the blobs, her slightly calmed irregular heartbeat. Only counting the seconds in between the rather large pauses between beats.

She was unsure of exactly how long she had laid there staring but then one of the moved and seemed to jump slightly. A faint sound reached her ears as the blob moved closer and closer until it was close enough to come into focus.

She was staring at the face of a small little furry creature. It was speaking, but she couldn't focus on his words. Her heartbeat still overpowering her ears. She blinked at him as he seemed to furrow his brows and worry settled in his eyes. In another time, Unmei might have made the moment on how cute he was, but as of right now she just felt like she couldn't be bothered. Is this little tanuki the creature to lead her into a sense of calm… test her to see if she truly is chaotic?

She blinked slowly as his words were lost to her. She would sit up and properly greet him, but she held no energy to even rest her head back to look at the ceiling. He made a motion with his hooves. She wasn't sure what he was trying to convey to her but soon he disappeared out of her line of focus.

When he didn't return for some time her eye slid closed and she continued listening to her chaotic heartbeat.

* * *

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

* * *

Chopper was busy grinding some medicine from the herbs he collected from their recent island visit. Wiping his forehead he decided he would get a nice cool glass of milk before continuing. He turned around and jumped with a yelp when he saw that his, recently admitted, patient was staring at him with one eye staring at him and smiling peacefully at him. He blinked at her as she seemed to not be staring at him but just in this direction. Hopping off from his seat he moved over to her and watched as her eyes focused when he stood right next to the bed, right in front of her.

"Uhm… Hello." He greeted. He watched as he blinked at him. "M-My name is Chopper and I took care of you after we found you floating on a broken piece of railing." He started, hoping he had her attention. "I've been taking care of you, and wondering if you could tell me your name or if you feel any discomfort that I might have missed?" He spoke, worry entering his eyes as he dreaded the thought that he might have failed his full analysis of her. She just laid there.

Staring and blinking.

A smile never faltering. So he assumed that she couldn't be any pain and maybe her throat was to raw and dry if the slight stutters in her breathing was anything to go by. "You might be thirsty! I will go get you some water." He moved and her eye followed him. He stepped out and gently closed the door before making his way to the kitchen.

Chopper maneuvered his way outside and looked around.

"Oi Chopper! Finally decided to take a break?" Chopper looked over to where Usopp was with everyone. They must be enjoying their moments of peace.

Robin was sat in the swing, a book in hand and drink in other. Luffy and Usopp seemed to be playing a game of Jaxs that they acquired a few islands ago. Nami sat in a beach chair, glasses on her head and reading a paper. Franky and Brook sat next to Robin, watching Usopp and Luffy's game, cheering each of them on. Zoro was napping at the base of the tree his swords with him. Sanji must be in the kitchen fixing up snacks and treats for Robin and Nami.

"Oh Chopper-san, how is our guest?" Robin spoke up as she looked up from her book.

"Oh! She's actually awake, but I think she's probably still dazed or in some type of shock." He stated, getting the attention of everyone. "She shows no discomfort, but I was going to give her some water to drink and see if she'll talk." Chopper said just as Sanji came back.

"Ah, the young lady has woken up has she? I will get you that glass of water right away Chopper." Sanji said as he set the tray of drinks and snacks on the table before disappearing back into the kitchen to go get the glass of water.

"Eh? The Mysterious Woman is awake?" Luffy spoke up, missing his chance to pick up another jax before the ball hit the ground. Usopp grinned and declared it was his turn again.

"That's Suuuuuuper good, Doc." Franky said with a thumbs up.

"Yohohoho! Do you think she'll let me see her panties?" Brook questioned in his naturally joyful manner.

"Of course not!" Nami yelled at him. He laughed his signature laugh and she sighed in exasperation.

"Actually I don't know if she knows she's awake…" Chopper said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Chopper?" Robin questioned, her eyes hinting a sight of curiosity by what the young doctor meant by that.

"Well I can see in her eyes." Chopper started, noting how Sanji had returned with the glass of water, taking the cool glass with a nod of thanks he faced Robin. "She can only see clearly up close. I am still unsure if she was always like that or if it was due to the injuries that she sustained to her head. But as I spoke to her she simply stared at me, smiling gently. So I don't think she's in any discomfort so the pain killers I fed into her blood stream must be working well." Chopper explained. "Hopefully she'll drink some water and maybe that will help her a bit." Chopper said with hopeful eyes.

Robin smiled and nodded as the others grinned at the Doctor.

"I'm sure you'll heal her, Doctor-san" She said and everyone gave their words of agreement. Fully believing Choppers Abilities to help the woman.

"Ah! Your words don't make me happy, assholes!" Chopper said grinning widely as he left to go give water to his patient. Everyone smiled and chuckled fondly at their doctor/friend's behavior.

* * *

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

* * *

Chopper walked back in and morphed into his heavy point to help support her as he gives her water. He watches her for a moment.

She laid there, eyes closed and smile in place. She looked peaceful but her scent just made him worry. Her scent did not match the calm exterior she wore. He could smell fear, sadness and something else the he couldn't put a name to. It both confused and worried him further.

"A-Are you awake?" Chopper asked gently and watched as her un-bandaged eye slid open and her head turned to him. He moved closer and watched her semi unfocused focus fully onto him. She saw it widen for a fraction at his size before he knelt down and very gently slipped a hand under her back, his palm gently supporting her head, neck and back. She was so petite. "Here, drink this." Chopper said softly as he brought the glass to her lips. He watched as her lips parted and slowly she drank the water. He would have expected her to try and drink it more greedily but she was patiently and carefully drinking the water. When he took the now half glass away he watched as she licked her lips and breathed out a shuddering sigh.

"Thank you…" It was soft and if he didn't have such good hearing he would have missed it. She finally spoke, her voice small and hoarse with a raspy underlying tone. She gave a slight cough and he moved the pillows behind her so that she may sit up and they may talk. After putting her in a comfortable position he shifted back to his brain point and moved his chair to the side and took a seat.

"My name is Chopper, can you understand me?" Chopper questioned watched as her eyes focus on him. She gave a smooth nod. Chopper hummed, smiling slightly. "That's good, I was worried that you might still have been shock from what happened to you." Her eye slid closed for a moment before opening again. "You sustain heavy damage to both of your shoulders, a broken left arm, twisted your right wrist heavily and a concussion. Your right eye was heavily bloated, an infection around it, if we hadn't have found you when we did I believe the infection would have caught your eye and the damage would have been irreversible. You're upper right arm suffered heavy skin damage that needed to be cleaned out and the excess skin that had blistered was cut and removed. I performed a skin graft to some of the area that too much skin was lost." Chopper listed off.

"I see…" Was all she said, the rasp slowly leaving her voice and the soft hoarse voice just above a whisper. "Thank you for taking care of me. You are remarkable doctor, Chopper-sama." Chopper grinned as he blushed and wiggled in his seat. She gave a mute giggle watching him.

"Ah! You're compliment doesn't make me happy!" Chopper said happily. Her eye just watched him, a tint of amusement sparking in it as her smile gave the faintest of twitches. Chopper halted in his dance and looked to her.

"Ah, I didn't get your name Miss?" Chopper asked. She blinked at him before tilting her head to the side slightly, eye sliding close and smile growing slightly.

"Unmei… My name is Unmei."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank yo much for supporting the story! I am glad that you guys are enjoying it!**

 **Also I want to do this for every 5th chapter, make them +2k words. I think it would be cool and make those chapters more room to explore some more stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

For the times that Unmei spent awake she would be accompanied by Chopper. Every now and then one of his friends would come by to discuss something with the doctor or keep her company should he be busy away or on a break. The faces that she has come to know were, the blonde cook who brings her light food, Sanji. A beautiful dark haired lady who questioned her calmly and they conversed pleasantly, Robin. A green haired man who only gave her the smallest of greetings and small talk that she would initiate idly as he sat cleaning his swords, Zoro. On a few occasions the orange haired navigator would keep her company for some time before excusing herself and allowing a long nosed man to watch over her, Nami and Usopp. She enjoyed the stories Usopp would tell her to keep her spirits up. Unmei found those that she met rather pleasant.

Today however she was finally to try and move on her own, under the watchful eye of Chopper by her side in his heavy point, as he told her. She was thoroughly amused by the little tanuki. Taking a soft deep breath she sat up slowly, wincing only a miniscule fraction as her spine gave faint cracks. She looked over to Chopper, nodded and he removed the blanket from her lower half. Unmei stared at her bandaged wrapped legs before willing them to move.

Slowly after a few minutes, both her legs were over the edge of the bed and her bare feet were resting on the cool wooden floor. She stared down at her feet and watch her toes curl, the joints cracking at the movements. Her right hand fiddled with the hem of the hospital gown she was dressed in. The brace around her wrist having been removed. She looked down to her left arm that was cradled in a sling and cast. Blinking she looked to her side as Chopper knelt down beside her.

"Is everything okay Unmei-san?" He asked. "If you're uncomfortable we can wait a little bit longer." He supplied helpfully. She shook her head.

"No no… I am quiet alright, Chopper-sama." She spoke out before bracing her feet on the floor. She could feel the muscles in her legs give protest to the thought of her standing. ' _Maybe this is enough for today…_ ' Unmei thoughts and was about to tell Chopper that when suddenly she found herself standing. The pain from her legs was shooting up her legs, sending wave after wave up her spine. Her smile gave a small twitch as she stared ahead of her. "I am quiet alright." She spoke smoothly, her mind moving the pulses of pain to the back of her mind as she smiled to Chopper.

 _"If you can move, you cannot shake your duties."_

Chopper stood next to her, his hands raised to catch her should she feel exhausted, worry reaching his eyes. Her scent was telling him that there was pain but the way she held herself was as if the pain was minimal. She turned to him her right hand gently patting down the gown.

"Are you sure you're okay, Umei-san?" Chopper questioned. Her smile was confusing him now as she looked up at him. He felt a little startled with how hollow her eyes looked now. He was sure they had not looked so before she stood.

"Hai, Chopper-sama." She nodded. "In fact, I would like to walk and see outside, Chopper-san?" She asked politely. Chopper felt like she would have wanted to sit back down to rest. Nodding his head she opened the door for her. She nodded back in thanks and started taking soft gentle steps out of the medical bay. Chopper followed her carefully, taking note of her she was putting pressure on the front pads of her feet. Nothing on her body showed any discomfort by Chopper could smell it in her scent. It was both confusing and worrying him.

Unmei walked with practiced ease down the hall, turning where Chopper would direct her. Soon she stepped through the door that Chopper opened her and shuddered as the fresh sea air blew around her, she imagined it cradled her. Taking a deep breath she stepped out and rested her right hand on the railing. She looked around and took in the deck of the ship she has come know was called Thousand Sunny. She admired the grassy deck the most.

"Oh you're out Unmei-san?" Unmei tilted her head to the side as Robin walked up from behind her, standing beside her. Smiling to the woman, Unmei looked back to the grassy deck.

"Yes, can't stay cooped up forever. Can't be healthy." Unmei said with a soft giggle.

Always be pleasant.

"I suppose so." Robin said, curiosity settling in her eyes as she looked to Chopper who had shifted back to his brain point with Robin's arrival. Confident that the woman would catch Unmei should she collapse. Unmei looked around slowly before moving over to the stair way, trailing her hand along the rail as she went. Robin and Chopper followed her carefully, watching her.

"Ah! Mysterious Lady!" Unmei blinked as she looked up to see a figure dropping from the high crow nest. Her eyes widen a fraction as it looked like he was going to land right on her.

"Luffy wait-!" Chopper called out in panic. Robin quickly caught the rubber captains with many arms sprouting from the deck and forming a net over them, halting his fall. Luffy blinked as he was the lowered carefully to the ground before Unmei.

"Luffy, you really should be very careful! Unmei-san is still recovering." Chopper scowled the straw hat captain. Luffy chuckled sheepishly but his spirits don't lower. Unmei felt rather small around these pirates. Their spirits were high and their eyes full. They're smiles conveyed their happiness and ease.

Giggling Mutely, Unmei waved them off. "It's okay no one is hurt." She spoke smoothly. "It is nice to meet you Luffy-sama, thank you for taking care of me by allowing your doctor to heal me." Unmei said bowing slightly at the waist. When she straightened she was met with a bright full grin from the young Captain.

"Shishishishi! Don't worry about it, Mysterious Lady!" He chuckled, grin never wavering.

"Her name is Unmei, Captain." Robin added in, humour in her voice.

"Oh! Right." Luffy said with a nod before looking back to Unmei. "Sorry Mysterious Lady Unmei." This got a giggle out of her and an odd feeling settled in her chest. Before she could put any thought on it, the feeling left. Unmei hummed before bowing slightly.

"It's okay Luffy-sama." She stood up right. "No harm done. Now if you'll excuse me, I am quiet drawn to your grassy deck." She spoke gently and stepped smoothly around the rubber captain and down the stairs.

"Don't force yourself, Unmei-san!" Chopper chimed as he followed her. Robin choosing to stand behind with their Captain. Unmei looked down to the small tanuki and waved her hand gently.

"I am most alright Chopper-sama." She said evenly. Reaching the final step she gently placed her foot on the grassy deck and shuddered lightly at the feeling that shot right up her spine. Her other foot joined the first and she stood barefoot in the cool grass that was moist from the sea breeze.

"Unmei-san?" She was brought out of her little world as Chopper spoke up worriedly next to her. She smiled down to the little takuni.

"I think I would like to rest here for a while Chopper-sama." She spoke softly so that the little tanuki could hear her. Chopper studied her before nodding. She smiled moved over to sit on the swing under the tree. Settling down on it she took a deep breath, idly taking note of the pain radiating from her legs and back.

Not even the pain she could feel or the overhanging cloud of thoughts of how this would all come to an end for could stop her from actually feeling a small spark of hope and peace.

No matter how small of a spark it was.

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who likes the story! Sorry if the events don't run as smoothly as they could but I am not exactly good with English, despite what my education will say. The way I got through English was doing exactly what my teacher had told me to do and didn't really understand why I had to do it in that way, just that it was the right way and would allow me to pass it.**

 **Even with English being my first and 'best' spoken language I am quiet a scatter brain at times. And I try my very best to get a scene going and on track while also mindful of grammar and punctuation. Again I am very sorry if some descriptions can't be carried out to the fullest or if something feels over explained at times. I really am and will accept any help on the matter be it in the reviews or PMs. I will edit the mistake accordingly unless it's that big of a mistake that I simply need to make up for in the next or following chapters. TTwTT Again sorry if my English is not up to scratch. But I am trying to improve now by actually trying to understand literature and terms and tips.**


	7. Chapter 7

Unmei spent most of her time up on the deck, sitting either in the swing or on the grass on the blanket that would be laid out for her to rest on. Her injuries gave only faint pulses of pains now and most of the bandages and the cast had been removed, leaving her eye in an eye patch as it was still sensitive and steadily recovering and her left arm free from the cast and sling, shoulders still tender to strenuous tasks.

Unmei was given a few pair of clothing from both Robin and Nami, the latter feeling that being in the open back gown not all that comfortable. Seeing as her body was no longer fully wrapped in bandages. So she sat on a laid out blanket with a small heap of clothing to her side using the sewing kit that Nami brought to her after noting that Luffy's pants and shirt were frayed and tearing slightly by a fraction. Nami made the comment of that's how most of the men kept their clothes at time, not initially caring as usually if it got bad they would ask, though not always willingly, Nami to fix them up a bit. Unmei's mind registered that and her teachings surfaced and offered her service to mend the crews clothing. So that is what she was keeping herself busy with at the moment.

It was quiet the scene. To those that were either watching her or passing by.

Unmei dressed in a floral print flowy top, long flowy pale beige skirt and barefoot. Her hair pulled back into a loose messy bun, her bangs framing her face gently, her eye staring down at her fingers as they worked meticulously with the needle and thread on the hem of a green shirt that belonged to Sanji. She had her smile in place as she worked on each article of clothing and neatly folding them next to her. She hummed softly, no tune in mind just a soft melodic rhythm. She picked one of Luffy's vests and noted how the buttons were barely hanging on and the edges were a mix between withered and singed with tears along the hems and edges.

Thoughtfully she set work on first removing the buttons to reattach them. Her mind wondering about quite a few things.

She wondered why her heartbeat hasn't evened out, there were still odd hiccups and it hardly followed a rhythm. Why as everyday passed she felt more and more drawn to the sea, the thoughts of it being her husband coming up more often. Why her time with _Pirates_ was more comfortable than all the time spent on her own _homeland_ and _family_. Her mind idly tried to organize these thoughts before a glass before her brought her out of her trance. Blinking she looked up the arm that was attached to the tray the glass was on and recognize the blond.

"Hello Sanji-sama." She greeted politely before gently taking the glass of ice-cold lemonade. "Thank you." She spoke gently, bring the glass to her lips. Sanji gave her a dashing smile.

Why was she still addressing them with '-sama'? The Strawhat pirates expressed to her that she need not do so.

 _"A wife is always polite, we say '-sama' to those that we show respect for."_

Ah that was why. She hummed, slowly nursing her drink. If she always says it because she is meant to, does the word lose its initial effect? The respect?

She was respectful to Pirates?

That line of thought wasn't exactly unpleasant to her. There was a fraction of her, berating herself for finding peace while among the pirates, no matter how small of a fraction that peace was.

Pirates were those the broke the flow of Order. They were the ones that went against the odds and promised chaos where ever they may sail and venture. Maybe that is why the Order had been so against the concept of a pirate wife. To be a Pirate wife one must be free caring and without order.

Unmei sighed softly placing the empty glass down and resumed her work.

* * *

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

* * *

"Unmei-san." Nami called as she approached the other sitting on the swing. Unmei looked away from the blue waters, her uncovered eye meeting Nami's. "We'll be reaching land in 4 days, are you sure you will be fine?" Nami questioned. There was something in Unmei's eyes whenever she spoke about departing from the Strawhats. Nami would not have mind the woman's company, but their trouble centred lives would surely put a lot of strain on the poor woman, not to mention the dangers.

"Oh, thank you Nami-sama…" Unmei spoke softly as she bowed her head and turned back to watching the sea. "I am eternally grateful of what you and your crew have done for me… I shall always remember these past few days… even if I had been unconscious most of my stay here." Unmei's giggle was soft and low. Nami thought she imagined the underlying bitterness in it.

"If I may, Unmei-san." Both heads turned to Robin as she walked over. "What is it you plan to do once we reach the island?" Robin asked curiously. Nami nodded, wanting to know as well.

"Ah, well you see Robin-sama," Unmei stood and walked to the rail, gently grasping it with one hand while the other rested at her side. With her back to both women, none of them saw how her eyes glazed over and dulled considerably. "Once I am there, I shall head to the nearest Marine Officer to be taken to their base. Then they shall contact my homeland and I will be in their custody until they return me." Unmei spoke out, almost as though she had spoken such words before.

Nami blinked while Robin hummed softly, a thoughtful glint in her eyes.

"What's your Homeland like, Unmei?" Unmei blinked, the dullness retreating slightly letting the little life in her eyes to shin through. Turning she faced Luffy who stood a little way behind Nami and Robin.

"My Homeland is…" Unmei paused, words spinning in her head before her lips quivered for a fraction. Nami watched with wide shocked eyes, gasping. Robin's eyes widen as her face took on a surprise look. Luffy remained watching.

" _Perfect…_ "

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! Here's Chapter 7. ^w^**

 **Also just some information.**

 **I will now be updating once a month. Every Chapter will be at a minimum of 1K words to meet this quota. As I stated before ever 5th chapter will be +2K words.**

 **Thank you everyone who reviews and faves the story! Folow to be notified when I update and follow me for more stories that may come along!**


End file.
